


Как я мог в него не влюбиться?

by liza_kharkov



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Carrying, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: - Уолтер сильный. Он знает, что делает, он справится, - мягко убеждает агентка, но когда среди сражения Лэнс оборачивается на окрик и видит взъерошенного Беккета с дулом у виска, он внезапно хочет достать револьвер, всегда припрятанный в штанине стильных брюк, и выпустить в Марси всю обойму.
Relationships: Marcy Kappel & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Kudos: 23





	Как я мог в него не влюбиться?

**Author's Note:**

> ПОЧЕМУ Я ВСЕГДА ШИПЕРЮ ПЕРСОНАЖЕЙ ТОМА ХОЛЛАНДА С СИЛЬНЫМИ УВЕРЕННЫМИ МУЖИКАМИ С БОРОДКОЙ?????
> 
> Мои хорошие, мои драгоценные, пожалуйста, оставьте фразу "не умел в социализацию" в покое. Я знаю, что она неправильно построена, потому что это мем, фраза, которая используется именно так, чтобы подчеркнуть смысловую составляющую. Может косо, но я тут автор, поэтому... Люблю вас❤️

Уолтер Беккет под боком — это что-то действительно необычное. Лэнс знал это как никто другой, он видел это как никто другой.

— Ты скоро в нём дыру просмотришь, — ухмыляется Марси, заряжая свой пузыреглот. Уолтер рядом помогал новобранцам разобраться с необычным оружием. Парень не умел в социализацию, но его доброта помогала новым агентам их отряда вливаться. Сначала над ними, конечно, посмеивались, но их статистика говорила сама за себя.

— Что? О чём ты? — агент поворачивается и поправляет гарнитуру, будто бы всё его внимание не было занято парнем напротив.

— Тебе стоит поговорить с ним об этом, — Лэнс хмурится, и девушка закатывает глаза. — Стерлинг, не думай, что можешь водить меня за нос. Да, в прошлый раз у тебя получилось, но ты стал птицей. Это настолько по-идиотски, что предугадать невозможно. Простую влюблённость я могу увидеть.

— Влюблённость? — хохотнул мужчина, понизив голос. Он держал лицо, но Марси не нужно было подтверждений её теории, она уже всё знала. — Мы друзья. Напарники.

— Ещё попытка, — хмыкнула девушка и сделала мягкий выпад, вскидывая руку с аккуратной капсулой. — Только учти, ещё раз соврёшь, и я испытаю на тебе новое изобретение Уолтера. Скажу по секрету, он сам не знает, для чего оно.

Стерлинг вздыхает, невпечатлённый, но не перечит. Только сжимает переносицу и ждёт, пока Беккет скроется из виду.

— Это не влюблённость, — вздыхает агент и слышит, как щёлкает оружие в руках Марси, — возможно, симпатия. Но не влюблённость.

Девушка удовлетворена. Она усмехается и стреляет в стену у Лэнса за спиной. Из крепкого бетона начинают прорастать прекрасные цветы, мгновенно свисая до самого пола.

— Может, поговоришь с ним об этом? — пожимает плечами агентка, рассматривая длинные ростки. — Красиво, но бесполезно. Нужно отдать назад на доработку.

— Посмотри на это, — потрясённо шепчет Стерлинг. — Как я мог в него не влюбиться? — лепестки были мягкими и прекрасно пахли. И только он хотел что-то сказать, как свисающие до пола лианы опутали его за ноги, пригвождая к стене. Марси еле успела вырваться из цепкого плена.

— А нет, всё-таки полезно.

***

После того, как наглый цветок отпускает его («Даже не пытайтесь его резать, ему же больно!»), агент забывает о том разговоре. Ведёт себя как обычно, стараясь не показывать Каппел, что помнит о своём откровении. Девушка тоже не вмешивается, хотя иногда смотрит на него с ухмылкой, когда он снова забывается и слишком палится.

В следующий раз они оба вспоминают об этом не скоро. Когда наступают плохие времена.

Банда разбойников орудует в городе. Не в первый раз такое, но сейчас Лэнсу особенно неспокойно. Уолтер очень умный изобретатель, отличный парень, но он всё ещё не великий боец, и ему явно не стоит идти в прямой бой. Они, конечно, таскают парня на тренировки, но он такой же хрупкий, как и был раньше. А эта банда… они хитрые, безжалостные и оставляют за собой реки крови. Беккету не место рядом с этими людьми. Стерлинг не хочет его пускать. Ему вообще хочется взять бомбу и сбросить на этих уродов по старинке. Лучше атомную.

— Он не может пойти с нами, — цедит мужчина, пока этот самый Уолтер проводит инструктаж.

— Ты не переубедишь его, — пожимает плечами Марси.

— Ты не понимаешь, он может пострадать, — Уолтер смотрит на них с укором за разговоры, но мужчина и так еле держится, чтоб не запихнуть юного изобретателя в подсобку, запирая дверь на все возможные замки.

— Только ему этого не говори, он обидится.

Лэнс сжимает зубы. Да, он уже пытался, но Беккет отмахнулся, а когда агент отказался так просто свернуть разговор, нахмурился и обиженно вскинул подбородок. Переубедить его Стерлинг так и не смог.

— Уолтер сильный. Он знает, что делает, он справится.

Когда среди сражения Лэнс обернулся на окрик и увидел взъерошенного Уолтера с дулом у виска, он захотел достать револьвер, всегда припрятанный в штанине стильных брюк, и выпустить в Марси всю обойму. Справится, как же.

— Всем ни с места! — кричит преступник. Его грязные пальцы, перепачканные в крови, жёстко тянут мальчика за спутанные кудри. У Лэнса один инстинкт — убить. Потому что Уолтер избит и испуган. А ещё весь план коту под хвост, потому что если Беккет здесь, то никто не ломает защиту, чтобы отправить их координаты в Агентство. 

Стерлинг уже не помнит, как вёл переговоры, осторожно подбирая слова и смотря в глаза мальчишки с обещанием. Он помнит, что нихрена у него не получилось — Уолтер чудом не получил пулю в голову, зато получил в колено и рухнул на пол в лужу крови.

— Эй, — Лэнс мягко подхватил его под руку и крепко зажал рану. — Уолтер, ты тут?

У парня глаза поддёрнуты дымкой, он в шоке и совсем ничего не понимает. Зато у Лэнса в голове слишком много мыслей, которые несутся с панической скоростью. У него секунды складываются в часы, потому что, ну, как подмога может идти так долго? У него тут Беккет с каждой секундой всё больше слабеет, а Агентства рядом почему-то нет.

Когда Уолтер теряет сознание, Лэнс орёт благим матом, торопит и самолично доносит парня до вертолёта. Останавливается он только, когда парня забирают в палату. Но не успокаивается уж точно.

— Лэнс, — Марси хлопает его по плечу, но тут же отстраняется. Потому что агент готов руку сломать любому, кто его тронет, — с ним всё будет хорошо.

Мужчина только отмахивается и устало трёт переносицу.

Он сидит в этом коридоре часами, пока ему не разрешают зайти в палату. Марси, Глаза, Уши, новые агенты заходят по очереди и пытаются увести Лэнса на покой, но он только отгаркивается и смотрит на хрупкого мальчика, который выглядит слишком беззащитным на белых простынях в больничной койке.

— Я говорил ему, — рычит он, — чтобы он оставил это дело мне. А он не послушал.

— Он агент, как и ты, — Лэнс вздрагивает. Он совсем забыл, что Марси была с ним, — нравится тебе это или нет.

Беккет не приходит в себя весь день. Лэнс паникует, но врачи успокаивают его. Мальчик мило сопит под снотворным. Стерлинг остается с ним на всю ночь.

— Это точно не просто симпатия, — фыркает Каппел, когда Лэнс отказывается идти с ней на завтрак. Агент не отвечает, только аккуратно вплетает дрожащие пальцы в кудри мальчика.

Уолтер приходит в себя к обеду. Стерлинг подрывается на стуле, где дремал уже час, и в один шаг оказывается рядом. Мальчик щурится и пытается сесть, не понимая, где он.

— Эй, всё хорошо, — Лэнс хватает его за предплечье и мягко укладывает на место, — тебе нужен врач.

— В меня что, стреляли? — хохотнул парень хриплым голосом. Лекарства оставили по себе весёлую пелену в голове парня.

— Да, Уолтер, в тебя стреляли. С боевым крещением тебя, — парень улыбнулся так искренне, что у Лэнса под рёбрами что-то защемило. Как этот мальчишка мог быть таким хорошим? Как он живёт с этой наивностью? Почему от этого у Стерлинга внутри что-то тепло сжимается?

***

— Он подкрался ко мне, когда я взламывал их комп, и я его бам удароскоком, потом бам ногой, как ты меня учил! Но он быстро оклемался и навалял мне, — мальчишка отмахнулся так легко, будто ссадины на его лице и правда были мелочью. — Зато я успел позвать на помощь!

Прошло три дня с тех пор, как Уолтер попал в больницу. Лэнс после того, как парень очнулся, вынужден был оставить его. Агентство загрузило его работой по самое не хочу. Пришлось возиться с бумажками, допрашивать преступников и помогать накрывать остатки банды.

Наконец, когда он закончил все дела, урвал пару часов на сон и пришёл к Уолтеру. Должен был отсыпаться за три бессонных дня, но его будили кошмары, в которых мальчишка успевал истечь кровью до прихода подмоги. 

— Марси говорила, что ты задержал всю банду, — мальчик заговорил как-то тихо, и Стерлинг обратил на это внимание. Будто Уолтера что-то волновало.

— Да, сегодня с утра закончили, — пожал плечами мужчина, смотря, как восхитительно расширяются наивные глаза.

— И… что ты сделал с ними? — спросил он осторожно, и Лэнс замер. Вот он о чём.

— Думаешь, стоило тебе уйти, и я всё испортил? — немного обиженно спросил он. — Сидят по камерам, вытряхивают блёстки из самых необычных мест.

— Лэнс, — смутился мальчик. Он улыбнулся и подался вперёд, крепко обнимая хмурого агента, — спасибо. Что спас меня.

Стерлинга передёрнуло. Он точно не хотел вспоминать, как стоял перед испуганным Уолтером и чувствовал себя чертовски беспомощно.

Агент не нашёлся с ответом. Только воспользовался моментом и крепко прижал к себе мальчика.

Хотелось попросить не пугать его так больше никогда. Но этот мальчишка вернулся за ним даже тогда, когда Стерлинг поступил, как последний ублюдок. Этот мальчишка не сдавался до последнего, меняя мир вокруг, а не подстраиваясь под него.

И вместо того, чтобы неловко отстраниться, Лэнс мягко целует парня в макушку и изо всех сил надеется, что Беккет ничего не заметит.

А Уолтер мечтательно вздыхает и думает, что Марси всё-таки не врала о симпатии Стерлинга к нему.


End file.
